Learning to Fly
by Sambart
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to be at the party on the last night at Hogwarts. She wasn't to get away, but she never planned on flying away. Hr/D
1. Flying Matters

Chapter One – Flying Matters

The moon shone down on her dark brown locks as she sat, crossed legged, on a wood bench that was placed inside the Quidditch stadium. No one would be here for the Quidditch season was over and everyone was busily getting ready and packing to go home, as well as celebrating their final night at Hogwarts. It was nice and quiet, silent enough for her to be immersed in her book, though nothing could really stop her from reading. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the trees and leaves and the odd howl of the wolves that lived deep in the forbidden forest. Suddenly, however, a _swoosh_ flew by Hermione's ear. Her face shot up and moved her eyes from left to right. When she looked right, she could see the rear of a broom. This puzzled Hermione. _No one leaves a party on the last day_ she though,_ except of course, me._

The person riding the broom looked back, "hey Granger," the voice called. It was a male voice. Hermione squinted her eyes to get a close look of the figure. The male bore blonde hair. That was the only clue needed.

"Malfoy," she said looking down. The rider pulled their broom around and made their way towards Hermione. Stopping right in front of her the voice said, "Got it in one."

"What do you want? Isn't there someone else you can go and annoy?" she asked, giving him a hard long look of hate.

"I hear you don't like flying," he ignored her completely. This made Hermione grow angry.

"Not welcome at your own house party are we?" she snapped.

"Would you like me to help you get over your fear of flying?" he offered. Hermione was silenced. She couldn't understand why he wasn't snapping or being mean to her or flitching at what she had to say or doing anything that he would normally do. Tonight he was different. Nicer and even happier than normal. Actually, it's the first time she had ever seen him the slightest bit nice or happy. Why was he being so nice?

"I....I...what?!" she exclaimed, still in shock.

"What? Can a guy not be nice to his arch enemy for once?"

"...no, you can't! Why are you being like this?"

"Does there have to be a question and answer for everything you look into, all the time?"

Hermione slammed her book down on the wooden bench, "yes!" she shouted, standing up suddenly and looking at him straight on.

"It's the last day of school, is _that_ a good enough reason for you? Or would you prefer me to be annoying and mean again and give you a stupidly long answer that wouldn't be true anyway?"

Hermione saw he had a point; _it is the last day after all_ she convinced herself.

"I-I don't like flying so-"

"- I'll help you overcome the fear. You can trust me right?..Wait, let me rephrase that...you _can_ trust me this one time," he explained. Hermione stood there for a second, contemplating what to do, "alright," she began," you can help me over come my 'fear' – as you call it – of flying."

Draco's mouth curled, "you know I'm right about it being a fear."

Hermione did not reply.

"Alright...let's start then," he smirked.


	2. Sparks Fly

Chapter Two – Sparks Fly

Hermione was still puzzled by Malfoy's miraculous change of behaviour and was constantly thinking that it would all be a stitch up, a joke even, but still she could not help think that something bout hi felt genuine [for once]. She nodded her head as he said, "Let's start then," and walked closer to him. Draco jumped off his broom and looked at her, "first...get on."

"What?"

"Get on."

"I...I can't do that!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because....because I need to learn on the ground first. Isn't it safer to do that first?"

"Yes, but the only way to learn is to actually ride on a broom," he answered. Hermione bit her lip. She was nervous. She didn't want to fall and hurt herself. She was only really scared of doing great damage to herself. Nothing else really mattered.

"Um...okay," she replied quietly. She slowly walked towards the broom, looking at it in a great fear.

"It's not going to bite you know," whispered Malfoy.

"I know, I know, just...give me a minute," she examined it for a moment before raising her hand and placing it on the hard wood. Soon enough she was on it. Malfoy tagged on the back of it.

"Just to keep you steady," he said, "ready?"

Hermione looked back at him. He let out a small smile, a smile that gave her reassurance, "yes, I am," she felt confident.

"Lean forward slightly," explained Malfoy. She did as she was told, she leaned forward slightly and he joined her. The broom began to move forward and rose. Her grip tightened as her nerve began to kick in.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered in her ear, "I'm here."

Draco moved his hands to the front of the broom and placed them over Hermione's. Electricity flowed through Hermione's hands to her heart within moments. What was she going through? It felt good; she had to admit and so forgot about it.

"What now?" she asked.

"Just relax, I'll control it for you," he offered. She nodded her head in agreement. He leant more forward and before too long, there were in line with the tops of the stadium boxes in the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione was looking up and was therefore, unaware of how far up she had gone. Draco leaned towards her, "look down," he whispered in her ear. Not knowing how high up she was, she happily looked down. When she saw the distance, her hands shuck from underneath Draco's. He tightened his hold over her and she felt relaxed once again.

"Once around the school, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...okay," Hermione answered happily. And so they set off, up towards the tallest towers in the school. The wind shot through her hair and the coldness of it and nice against her skin. She began to giggle. She was having fun. Draco soon joined her in her giggles and before long they had gone around the school, over the forbidden forest and were now heading towards the edge of the sea. He slowed down as they got closer.

"I'm going to land here," he whispered. Hermione made a small nod but was too intrigued by the exhilaration of it all.

The taped down gently on the sand. Hermione lost her balance and made a little scream. Draco grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him. She laughed once again and he smiled back. A second later they were staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Hermione leaned in and pecked him on the lips. She began to blush and from the embarrassment picked up her feet and ran down the coast line. Draco stood still for a moment, going over what had happened, but then her running. He quickly jumped onto his broom and sped off towards her.


	3. High Flying

Chapter Three – High Flying

Hermione could not out run Draco's broom [it was the latest and best one around] and was soon being grabbed by the waist and was lifted up. He placed Hermione on the side of the broom and flew up into the clouds.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What was what for?" Hermione giggled.

"You like laughing a lot, don't you?"

"Only when I'm happy," she replied.

"That doesn't sound like it happens often," he said. Hermione's mood suddenly flew. Had he touched a soft spot? He lowered the broom down again and placed her onto the sand. She walked away a few steps, her back facing him. He put his broom against a rock and began to walk behind her.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you," he said.

"No, it wasn't you. It's just...everything's being happening so quickly lately. Voldemort's getting stronger and soon enough, me, Harry and Ron are going to have to fight and...I'm not ready. I don't want to grow up yet. I dont want to fight," she turned to face him. Tears were trickling down her face, "tonight was the first time in a _long_ time that I have enjoyed myself. Lately, everything's just been about keeping updated bout where Voldemort is or trying to find the best ways to stop him and I just want to..."

"Get away?"

"Yeah..." she pulled her mouth into a small smile. Draco moved closer to her and placed his hands on her face. Pulling her in, he kissed her deeply.

"I know how you feel. My father's being trying to get my to join the Dark Mark and I don't want it. I want it all to –"

"- stop?" she looked up at him. They were both on the same page. Both going through the same thing. Neither were coping with it very well. They wanted it to all go away. They wanted it to all end. But it wouldn't.

"Lets forget about it all, just for tonight. Tonight let's just have fun, together," he offered.

"And what about after tonight?" asked Hermione, biting her lip in worry.

"We'll just have to keep this as a memory. Nothing more..."

"I think that'd be the best."

"But let's forget about that right now."

Draco took her hand and squeezed it tight. Hermione grinned and let go of his hand, "catch me, without a broom," and on that note she ran down the coast, looking back and laughing. Draco laughed and ran after her. It wasn't hard to catch her and when he did, he lifted her up and spun her around but lost his balance and she fell on top of him. With her hands on his shoulders she kissed her way up his neck and to his lips.

"You're a strange one Draco."

"Well you're a geek Granger."

The night soon became a small sunrise and the pair woke up in each other's arms, nothing but the rays of sun to warm them up. Hermione was the first to wake up. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her arm and looked up at the person who was holding her. _We'll just have to keep this as a memory_ he had said to her.

"And a memory is shall be," she whispered under her breath. She slowly moved Draco's arm from her back and placed it on top of his chest. She stood up quietly and looked at where the school was. It towered over the shore. She took a breath and began to make her way back to Hogwarts, not taking the broom with her; instead she walked up the rocks and over the top. She smiled all the way back to the school. She had overcome her fear of flying after all. But a worry grew in her mind. _Just a memory,_ she thought, _that's all it'll ever be_.


End file.
